Virtual Soccer 2018
Virtual Soccer 2018 is a first-person sports video game developed by All Things Sports. The game takes the virtual reality platform and allows gamers to play one of world’s greatest sports unlike any pervious soccer game. Using the virtual reality headset and motion tracking, the new platform puts the gamer on the field, allowing them to play with some of the greatest soccer players in the world including Lionel Messi, Cristiano Ronaldo and Zlatan Ibrahimović. The game uses the new virtual reality technology, to provide the player a 360 degree first person viewpoint, fully immersing the player in the game, by allowing the player to be able to take shots, make passes, or dribble down the field all in one’s home. The virtual reality platform offers a fully immersive experience to make one feel they’re actually playing. The game will be available on the Oculus Rift (PC) and on PlayStation VR (PlayStation 4 or Pro) released quarter four of 2018. Gameplay Virtual Soccer 2018 sets the player on the field, using some of the most prominent stadiums around the world and fields where Barcelona, Real Madrid, Manchester United train before the game. The player will be able to take shots, make passes, or dribble down the field as the virtual reality platform offers a fully immersive experience to make one feel they’re actually playing. The platform will be locked in at a resolution of 1080p and 90 Hz refresh rate. Both platforms have their own personalized tracking systems which includes an accelerometer and gyroscope to track and adjust according to the player’s movement. Offering countless hours of gameplay, Virtual Soccer 2018 allows the player to experience playing center forward as Diego Costa for Chelsea, or play as Thiago Silva for Paris Saint-Germain football club. Game modes include, quick match, skill games, and online multiplayer. Quick match starts a local offline match allowing the player to pick a team and a player on the roster to play as. Skills games allow players to practice more of the fundamentals of soccer similar to those seen in the past FIFA or Pro Evolution Soccer games. Finally, online matches will allow 1-4 players to game via internet and compete in online matches. Players can participate in online ranked matches with game modes that include 1v1 matches or 2v2 matches with friends. Development All Things Sports, a third-party developer, began development in 2013 for Oculus Rift and PlayStation VR. The first demo was presented at the E3 press conference in June, where players got to go hands-on with the new tech. Launching the early alpha of the game, the response to the game was quite promising as the game offered participants to play in a quick match with Barcelona and Real Madrid in El Classico match. All Things Sports is running the game on Unreal Engine 4 as the colors are vibrant and the lighting adds to the experience. Lead design director Sam Fisher added, as a retired footballer himself, wanted to provide the opportunity for many to step on the pitch once again even if it all done at the comfort of one’s home.